


A Woman's Heart

by speedy



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-17
Updated: 2007-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedy/pseuds/speedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A woman's heart is a deep ocean of secrets.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Woman's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> General Hospital belongs to ABC/Disney.  
> Written for the CFF March 2005 One Hour Challenge.

4:56

She opened her eyes sleepily. It was late, according to the clock illuminated by the moonlight. She would need to leave soon. Much later and she would be caught.

Of course, she could make excuses and maybe those excuses would be believed. But she was sure Mac or the girls would ask questions.

That couldn't happen.

She didn't want to move. In his arms, this was where she belonged, where she wanted to be. It was with him, if only a couple hours, she was happy. Like nothing had changed, like he hadn't left, like she hadn't been to hell and back without him, like they and their friends weren't in danger.

For a few brief moments, she was still the lady of his heart.

He had shocked her when he'd shown up unannounced at the hacienda two years ago. She had no idea how he'd known her grandmother was ill, but he did. However, that wasn't the reason he was there. Robert and Anna were.

He asked for her help. Gave her a chance to be a part of his life, the life he'd had away from Port Charles. Gave her a chance at an adventure. Gave her two of her friends back.

It was a chance she didn't hesitate to take.

Maybe she shouldn't have. She had two daughters to think about, even if he didn't consider them most of the time. But Cesar Faison would always be a danger to all of them as long as he was alive. A danger to her, to him, to their children, to their family. And he was making a move on Anna in Pine Valley.

They couldn't depend on the WSB's resources to protect an agent they'd tried to kill. There were moles in the organization, agents that couldn't be trusted, as he'd found out the hard way.

She was shocked as she heard the revelation that Robert was still alive, but in hiding. He was not in a position to help them, Robert was shadowing Anna. His reappearance would only alert the wrong people.

It was while they were chasing down rouge Cassadines in Russia that they'd rediscovered a deeply buried love. It was like the old days, when they had gone on the run. Just the two of them against a world of bad guys.

The trail they chased led back to Helena and Port Charles. After the fire and Mac's injuries, he had urged her to return. The girls needed her and she could chase leads in town. She had agreed.

And that's how she ended up here, dressing in a dark room, hidden away from the world. He couldn't stay away from her, no more than she could stay away from him.

She still loved him, wanted him like no other man. One day the danger would be gone, one day they could be together again. A family again.

But for now, she had this these stolen hours, these stolen nights in his arms. Where she belonged.

5:56


End file.
